


the johnny, the witch, and the pining

by hyucksuckle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksuckle/pseuds/hyucksuckle
Summary: Donghyuck sighed long enough to bring Renjun's attention away from his phone. "Are you sure you gave him the right stuff?""Hyuck," Renjun exhaled, staring strong enough for Donghyuck to sense he meant every bit of his next words, "if it were the other thing I carry around he'd be dead."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 63
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	the johnny, the witch, and the pining

**Author's Note:**

> well... here goes the second fic i've ever finished for my first fest ! enjoy ^-^

After years of observation Donghyuck knew Renjun was a seasoned witch. His experience ranged from small spells he carried out daily from memory to conjuring a demon (only once, and it was brushed off as an accident). Not only did he have the lifetime experience by the time he reached his twenties, but his entire family had also been involved with magic in some way. With that in mind, Donghyuck had no problem with having a little faith that Renjun could fix his issue.

Donghyuck only needed one thing out of this life, and it was Johnny Suh. He felt his attempts of captivating his roommate were all in vain. Luckily Renjun had the magic touch, well, actually it was some sort of fine dust that Johnny had to breathe in.

The process was simple, in both explanation and execution. As far as Donghyuck knew, Renjun had to leave the stuff on a surface where Johnny would come in contact with it. From then, it should work it's way into him, and soon after he would be in love with Donghyuck. Like clockwork, Renjun had said.

The clock must have been broken. It had been almost an eternity and Johnny wasn't exhibiting any of those feelings. Donghyuck trusted Renjun's magic, he did, but something had to give. Eventually, he got tired of waiting and decided to invite Renjun over with the intent to retrieve answers from him.

Donghyuck sighed long enough to bring Renjun's attention away from his phone. "Are you sure you gave him the right stuff?" 

"Hyuck," Renjun exhaled, staring strong enough for Donghyuck to sense he meant every bit of his next words, "if it were the other thing I carry around he'd be dead. Even elementary sorcery takes time.”

"Whatever." Donghyuck let out another exaggerated sigh. Of course there were other options aside from spellbinding him into reciprocating the feelings, and Donghyuck had tried them all at least three times. In retrospect, he could have at least confessed his feelings to Johnny and heard what the other had to say before calling in reinforcements, but the deed was done by now (allegedly). "You said it would work fast."

"No, I didn't," Renjun rolled his eyes. "I said it should work _soon_. It's only been two days."  
  
"I've watched you conjure a demon in, like, three seconds before," Donghyuck retaliated. Accident or not, it didn’t seem plausible that something so evil could spawn quicker than romantic feelings.

“Maybe you should just let nature run its course, you know? A little undoctored love.” The only thing worse than Renjun capitalizing on his ability to decode all things magical and make something out of nothing was his “cupid” mentality. Everyone else fed into it, so much so that Renjun ran a matchmaking service in their early highschool years. It annoyed Donghyuck, to a great degree, but he couldn’t bring himself to be angry when he had fallen prey to the spellcaster.

Donghyuck averted his eyes to a throw pillow in his lap. Although he wanted to seem unbothered, it was evident in the way he picked at the stray strings that he was quite nervous the charm wouldn’t work. Renjun had expressed there were only two ways out of the hex: the desired reaction or the polar opposite. Therefore Johnny would either love him or despise him, without any threshold in between. Considering he spent the past few months being smitten by Johnny, he would be devastated if the spell took a turn for the worse.

The fact that there was no change at all, positive or negative, made Donghyuck believe whatever Renjun did was just as fruitless as his own attempts. With another dramaticized sigh, he laid his head against the pillow. “Do you think he knows I like him at least? At this point, I’d take that.” In reality that would not be enough, but it didn’t hurt to get a second opinion.

Renjun tapped a finger against the top of Donghyuck’s head, “speak of the devil.”

Before Donghyuck could properly lift his head, he heard a familiar laugh bouncing off the posters on his wall. It was Johnny, as fate wouldn’t have it any other way.

At the sight of him, Donghyuck reached for his hand to pull him to the bed he and Renjun sat. Johnny flopped onto the bed, even though it was inches too short for his legs. His shower hair pressed against Donghyuck’s bare arm, leaving a wet cast. Regardless, Donghyuck wrapped himself around Johnny and pressed his own head against his shoulder.

Johnny tightened their arms and ran his fingers over Donghyuck’s knuckles. When they first met, it was hard for Donghyuck to be his natural touchy self without worrying about Johnny’s boundaries. It turned out they matched each other’s energy quite well. “You guys talking about me?”

“With him? Always,” Renjun mumbled, albeit his face was again focused on his phone. He smiled at the sound of Johnny’s soft laughter.

Donghyuck stifled an embarrassed groan and pressed himself inward into Johnny’s side. With a deep inhale, he caught wind of whatever perfume Johnny had on. The fragrance smelled _really_ good, some faint vanilla crushed underneath a stale, spice overlay. He would be content retiring for the afternoon and falling asleep, semi-cuddling into Johnny. It didn’t help that Johnny hadn’t stopped carving shapes into the back of his hand and started to hum a random song. 

Honestly, Donghyuck would be surprised if he _didn't_ have a massive crush on Johnny by now, it was too easy to fall for him. He’d only wished it would be just as easy for Johnny to requite it.

The softest pressure on the palm of Donghyuck’s hand interrupted his thoughts. Johnny, in the oddest way possible, had accelerated from playing with his fingers to pecking light kisses against the anterior part of his hand.

This seemed to pique Renjun’s interest. Almost instantly he sat his phone face down and turned a raised eyebrow in Johnny’s direction. “Johnny.” He crawled closer to the center of the mattress, nearly invading the space between Donghyuck and Johnny, “How do you feel about Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck, with his face now ablaze, raised his leg to push Renjun with the heel of his foot. Renjun was quick to react and pulled his leg until he was untangled from Johnny, which left him both chilly and annoyed.

Unlike Donghyuck, Johnny remained stationary. Donghyuck watched as he closed his eyes and combed a hand through his hair. The suspense was practically tangible, he was just about holding his breath waiting on the answer. He tried to imagine if it would have been easier or harder if he had been in this situation alone, rather than having Renjun sitting at his feet. On one hand, this was humiliating (he would later pray to every deity who cared that Renjun would forget today happened). On the other hand, if Johnny were to reject him, right here right now, he had the means to leave their apartment for the night. As the silence progressed, he had half a mind to clear his throat and remind Johnny that he wasn’t alone in his own bed at the moment.

“I think,” Johnny paused, as if searching for the continuance of his sentence, and Donghyuck instinctively moved towards him.“I think that’s a little private, you know?”

That was... unexpected. Donghyuck was embarrassed, to say the very least, and he didn’t miss the subtle tint of red on Johnny’s ears. This silence had increased from having an awkward edge to being completely uncomfortable. 

Donghyuck raised his eyes to Renjun’s flicking them towards the door as a nonverbal invitation. When he didn’t budge, Donghyuck pressed his feet against Renjun’s side. “Renjun was just leaving.”

Renjun did leave, after calling Donghyuck an asshole, and he made sure to slam the door without clicking the lock. At the sound of the door closing Donghyuck collapsed backwards, his back flush to Johnny’s chest.

It wasn’t necessary that he decrypt whatever Johnny meant by “that’s a little private,” but it was already driving him up a wall. In what context did he mean the word private? Certainly Johnny had his own privacy, he often spent days pent-up in the confines of his own room fifteen feet away from Donghyuck’s. Yet, there was a good chance Johnny meant _their_ privacy, their shared moments.

Donghyuck reached down and smiled to himself when Johnny’s hand met him halfway. Playing it close, always, is what their private moments consisted of. They ate every meal squished together on a single couch cushion, scheduled their classes according to when the other would be on campus, and Donghyuck spent every night molded into Johnny’s side. Recently, they had even begun to take long baths together, legs sliding against each other while their skin shriveled from the water.

Johnny titled his body sideways, pulling Donghyuck along as if he were stuck like honey. This was another private moment he could document into his fictional file cabinet, a cabinet full of moments where it was hard to discern if it were he or Johnny who was hopelessly in love.

“Hey,” Donghyuck whispered, a habit he picked up from Johnny. Although Renjun was long gone and there were no other guests, Johnny always said whispering kept things sacred. “How do you feel about me?”

“How do _you_ feel about _me_?” Johnny poked at his cheek, most likely adding discoloration to the fresh coat of blush.

Donghyuck shrugged, “it’s hard to pinpoint specific feelings about you when I have so many all the time, you know?” As sappy as it was to hear himself, it was the truth. If he were being transparent about the way little things, like Johnny putting rings on his fingers, made his heart run a mile a minute, they would surely have to call in sick for work the next day to buy more time.

He felt many emotions when it came to Johnny. At this rate, he could probably write a few essays about him. However, there was one thing that took precedence over everything else, and that was the genuine, kind-hearted attitude he conveyed. Even if he were frustrated, Johnny never seemed to stop smiling and showering Donghyuck with his tenderness.

“I guess I could say you’re really sweet,” Donghyuck used his free hand to hit Johnny’s chest when he cooed. 

Johnny seized the hand and brought it to his lips to place a kiss on the bend between two of his fingers. “Thank you, baby.”

There were things Donghyuck could handle, like Johnny hugging his back whenever he hovered over the stove or dirty dishes. And there were things he could not handle under any circumstance, which included Johnny chasing his skin with either his fingers or lips, which was not limited to today.

“I never really understood it when you told me your friends called you Haechan,” Johnny began an unprompted speech. _Speech_ because Donghyuck knew by the dazed look in his eye, the same one he gets when he’s explaining the lyrics to songs he likes, that he wasn’t finished. “Really, it seemed weird to me. No offense, but “Full Sun” didn’t carry any connotation beyond those two words.”

Insulting his nickname wasn’t the first way Donghyuck envisioned Johnny confessing to him, if that’s what he was doing, but he quickly decided he would go with the flow. He waited patiently (sort of), for Johnny to finish.

“It didn’t take long for me to realize I was becoming happier by being in your presence. Seriously, I’d wake up and smile before my eyes even registered the fact that you were in my arms, it was kinda crazy.” Maybe Johnny pauses to emphasize his previous sentence, or maybe he wants to wait for it to sink in and send Donghyuck to an early grave. “You brought so much sunshine into my life,” he continues, “that I never have to worry about being unhappy for a long time, even when you decide you want to move out.”

Donghyuck wants to interject. He needs Johnny to know he isn’t going anywhere anytime soon, he needs to go to the bathroom to cry a little, and he needs to text his friends even if he knows Renjun’s only response is an I told you so. But, he knows Johnny isn’t finished yet.

“I’m not sure exactly what feeling I’d use,” he takes a short breath and smiles tenderly, “I feel like we met for a reason, as cliché as that sounds, and I want to keep you in my life as long as our forever lasts.”

“First of all,” Donghyuck tripped over his own words, nearly cutting off the end of Johnny’s spiel, “you made me feel a little lame with your year-long speech.” Combatting seriousness with lightheartedness was his specialty, and it was definitely coming in handy.

To be honest, Donghyuck had no idea what to do. Johnny was earnest, all signs pointed towards that, but the timing of it all made Donghyuck curious about if this could all be traced back to the love guru, Renjun, or if it was purely Johnny. In theory, he thought he would be perfectly fine deceiving Johnny into feelings for him, but he couldn’t help but feel sick about the whole thing.

There was an easy solution, and after Donghyuck took a moment to make peace with the fact that Johnny might be under some sort of spell, he set it in motion with two simple words: “how long?”

“Three months,” Johnny replied, lacking hesitance.

Donghyuck searched Johnny’s eyes, and when he didn’t catch a flicker of uncertainty, he leaned in closer than ever, pressing featherlight kisses between his shoulders. They stayed like that up until Johnny had to cook dinner and Donghyuck tagged along to praise him, even when they ended up heating up leftovers. 

Afterwards, they shared their first real kiss on the couch while watching a movie they both loved. It was messy, of course, and Johnny tasted like those terrible chocolate covered peanuts Donghyuck hated. He couldn’t really argue, since his own mouth undoubtedly carried remnants of melted butter and salt. All things considered, he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

A few days later Donghyuck told his friends how it happened and said he didn’t need the love stuff after all, but Renjun laughed and said he never gave it to Johnny in the first place. He swore that in less than two minutes of watching them interact he could tell they were both love-struck in the worst way possible. Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated :]


End file.
